


Nailed Him!

by Anna_banana



Series: Nailed it! Queer Eye [1]
Category: Nailed It! (TV), Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Fab Five, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Spoilers for nailed it queer eye ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: After the fab five go on Netflix's Nailed it! Antoni decides to give the winner an additional prize. If he's being honest he thought Tan would win, he's not exactly complaining about who it is instead however.





	Nailed Him!

Antoni's not going to lie about it. He was pretty sure that Tan was going to win when they did the Nailed it! Challenge. He can't say that he's not pleasantly surprised that Bobby won however. Karamo and Jonathan were out the competition before it even began in his eyes, if he's being honest but Bobby on the other hand was a complete unknown. Apparently just because he hasn't ever seen the other man at work in the kitchen doesn't mean that he's not any good. Although admittedly it is also a design competition. Considering Tan's penchant for style and fashion however he's not sure if that's quite a good enough excuse to use.

When they found out that they were going on the show, he already had it all planned out. He knew that he was going to give whoever won a prize to congratulate them for winning. When Bobby is graced with the weird nailed it winners chain, it's time for them all to celebrate. Before long however the celebrations come to an end and everyone begins to clear out to head back to their hotels. 

Luckily, Antoni and Bobby are at the same hotel so it's easy for Antoni to make his excuses, allowing them both to leave at exactly the same time. Bobby is driving and Antoni is able to have idle chit chat about the competition with him as they head back. This facade is slightly ruined, it must be said, by the hand sitting high on Bobby's thigh and the heated look on Antoni's face. Whilst he looks slightly confused by this turn of events, Bobby doesn't change the conversation and just continues to drive steadily, a slight blush set on his face. 

Eventually they make it back to the hotel and Antoni invites Bobby to his room for a drink to celebrate. Bobby agrees readily, trying and failing at making it seem like he's only interested in a quick drink. Soon they make it to the hotel room, Bobby helps himself to flopping onto the queen size bed while Antoni grabs champagne from the mini bar. Antoni hands the other man a glass before sitting next to him. 

They sit quietly for a while, sipping on their drinks before giggling at each other awkwardly. Bobby gives a grin before setting his glass down on the bedside table, inviting Antoni to do the same. 

There's a pause, then the two come together, colliding, Antoni falling on top of Bobby. The two kiss, tangled together before Antoni pulls away slightly.

"So," he grins, "what is it you want for your prize?"

Bobby smiles up at him dazed, still panting slightly. "Whatever you're offering."

Antoni thinks about it for a moment, various scenarios playing through his mind before he makes his suggestion. "How about I fuck you like we are just now?" 

He emphasises his position on top of Bobby by grabbing lightly onto his wrists. It makes the other man gasp before he nods quickly in agreement. As soon as he starts nodding, Antoni leans back down to kiss him once again. This lasts for a few minutes before the pair are tugging on each other's clothing impatiently. The pair pull apart, just far enough and for enough time to pull of each other's clothes before clashing back together again. Both are extremely hard and wanting by this point so Antoni reaches his arm out, rummaging in the drawer to find the necessary lube and condoms. Eventually he finds them, closing the drawer with a grin.

Antoni makes his way down Bobby's body, he reaches his cock and makes Bobby moan when he begins to lick and suck at the head. Before long he has his fingers slicked and as he begins to probe at Bobby's entrance, he makes a loud gasp of surprise having been distracted by the mouth at his cock. Bobby pulls his legs further apart in permission and Antoni begins to work his fingers inside, mouth still sliding over Bobby's cock. 

Soon after Bobby starts to get impatient, writhing on the bed and trying to push down onto Antoni's mouth and fingers. A hand is pushed onto his waist preventing him from moving and by this point Bobby is growing incoherent, whining and pleading.

Hearing the sounds above him, Antoni is pleased, he pulls his fingers out and removes his fingers, making Bobby groan at the lack of sensation, eventually however he hears the rustle of the condom packet and let's out a sigh of content. 

Time ticks by until finally Antoni pushes in. Then, time stops. Bobby and Antoni press their foreheads together lightly, breathing in sync. There's a shift of hips. Bobby is below Antoni however and can't do much to shift the other man inside him. Fortunately Antoni gets the message and pulls back to begin thrusting into Bobby in earnest. Time carries on and very quickly, both become a mess panting and sweaty. The pace is sped up and a hand curls around Bobby. There's a few final deep thrusts and Antoni cums groaning, Bobby following almost immediately after.

There's a period of rest. Antoni pulls out, throws the condom in the trash before lying to the side of Bobby. They both lay relaxed and sated, slowly getting their breath back. Whilst their silence is comfortable, eventually it has to be broken so Bobby says the first thing to come to mind.

"Thanks for the prize," he says, nudging Antoni in the side.

Antoni smirks back before responding. "Nailed it."

Bobby thumps him with a pillow. Antoni only winks in response and they both laugh uncontrollably. 

Not long after Antoni's phone pings and seeing that it's Tan he reads the message out loud.

"There's going to be a rematch right? Jonathan totally cheated."

He laughs at the message before Bobby responds. 

"I mean, I won fair and square but there's always consolation prizes right?"

Antoni grins in response while thinking about what Bobby has said. He sends a text back to Tan before putting his phone down. 

Well, he thinks, that's certainly a good idea for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Nailed it! Queer eye episode. Will likely be doing a part 2 with Anotini and Tan if people have enjoyed. Kudos/Comments appreciated. Talk to me on tumblr at bannerlaufeysons


End file.
